


No.6

by thestoriesthatiwrite



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Crossover, M/M, malecweek2015, no.6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestoriesthatiwrite/pseuds/thestoriesthatiwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the CrossOverDay of #MalecWeek. </p><p>Where Alec is Shion and Magnus is Nezumi. </p><p>On a stormy day Alec meets a boy that will change his life for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No.6

The lessons at school that day seemed a repeat of the lessons they were given last year. “The dangers of downworlders.” Alec knew it all. His father had been part of an elite group of people hunting them down, that is until a few years ago when he failed to come home. He sighed, Safu Penhallow had been assigned today to present the classroom with the details of a vampire lair. She loved the spotlight, unlike him. She would shine like the brightest star, at least until the teacher appeared. Safu was Alec’s best friend. They had known each other since they were small children. Her parents had died when she was younger during a demon hunt.

The weather outside had changed drastically in the last few minutes, clearly a storm was brewing in between the glass walls of No.6. Even though the weather was controlled by an automatic system, the computer system abided by the four seasons and it’s characteristics. It was Autumn now and that meant the occasional storm and this storm would be the first of the season, the one Alec had waited for.  Storms were like a breath of fresh air, something different than the warm breeze. They were sudden, intense and in his opinion too short.  
  
“Alec!” He barely heard before a book flew passed his ear. “Pay attention to me.” She demanded.

“Sorry,” Alec smiled apologetic. He knew better than to turn his gaze back to the City tower again, he just hoped it would keep from wailing just a bit longer.

                                                                                           --

The Lightwood’s residence was located in the upper-class area of No.6. Since both Alec and his mother were gifted they were granted permission to live there, along with access to the luxurious supermarkets and the Academy he attended, The Shadowhunters’ Academy. This year Alec was in the running for an exchange program with the academy in No. 5. He was sure of the victory though, since out of everyone in the entire school he was the brightest. He was even smarter than Safu, he just didn’t like to brag about it.

The rain had started to fall minutes after the last school bell rang. Alec wasted no time and hurried down the stairs wanting to get home as soon as possible. The bike ride was a wet one and both Alec and Safu ended up looking like drenched cats by the time they reached the front door. If Alec could ever invent a rune it would be one for permanent dry socks, he decided. He lifted his arm to allow the scanner to grant him entrance. Every citizen of no.6 wore a white watch. This watch gave you access to your house, the city centres, the park, basically anything that the upper class was allowed to enter.  It was also a tiny computer, the emergency messages from the clave were delivered through them.  It was your ID, and without it you were doomed. It was how it had always been, as far as Alec remembered. Though he was aware that the glass walls in which they lived, were put up after the world had nearly been destroyed. There were only 6 places left for humankind to live. No. 1 was the first place established as safe, No.6 the last one. Each of these cities were run by institutes and at the head of all these institutes stood the powerful clave. _One day_ , Alec thought, _I will be a part of them._  
  
Safu and him were both granted access as the scanner greeted them home and opened the door.  He greeted his mother and immediately went up to his room. Safu would only stay for ten minutes until it was time for her to pick up her grandmother. His mother would keep her company as always. Once in his room, he opened the window slightly waiting patiently for the City Tower to wail. His homework laid ready on his desk. Might as well get started, Alec figured. It will wail when it’s ready.

After twenty minutes, Alec’s lips curved from a tight line into a small smile. The City Tower was wailing. He pushed his chair back and ran to the sliding doors. It was storming heavily now, judging by the frantic sweeping by the trees did. He pulled open the door and was met with a ragingly cold wind, slamming hard in the face. His homework had flown of the white-washed desk and the curtains were practically horizontally flying in the air. Alec did not care. He ran onto the Balcony, grabbed the railing with both hands and screamed. He screamed as hard and as loud as he could until he was out of breath and soaked by the rain for the second time that day.  
The alarm in his bedroom had gone off. The automatist system had been alerted to the cold wind that was taking hold of his room and the rain that was leaving a wet spot on the laminated floor. He quickly turned around, went inside and turned it off.

 _Beep Beep_ , the white screen attached to the wall went seconds later.

“Yes?” Alec said into the microphone part of the screen as he pushed the blue button.

“Did you close your window dear? With this weather it really shouldn’t be open.” His mother lectured him.

“Of course mother. I’ll close it right away.” Alec responded. There was no point in lying, the computer system would tell on him anyway.  
  
He turned around and frozen. Right on the spot. He couldn’t move a muscle. Someone was leaning against the balcony door. It was boy. Alec guessed him to be around his age and he was panting heavily, holding on to his arm. Thick red streams of blood were running down his arm and dripping onto the laminate flooring “You’re bleed…” Alec noticed but he never got the change to finish the word. The boy ran up to him and place his hand around his neck, lifting him up slightly.

“Don’t move.” He hissed at him. Alec looked him in the eyes. He had never seen eyes quiet like it. They were yellow and the iris was shaped like a cat. This boy was a downworlder, Alec realised.  A warlock to be precise. He had never seen one before, the ones he read about all appeared to be much older. But here in front of him was a boy and this boy didn’t seem dangerous at all.

“You’re hurt.” Alec said. “I know First Aid.” He didn’t know why, but he wanted to help the boy. He knew downworlders were supposedly evil but this boy made it hard for him to really understand that. Alec had to admit that he had never really believed all downworlders to be evil to begin with. Nobody was 100% evil or 100% good. “Let me help you.” He tried again. “Do you understand?” He wasn’t sure if this boy even spoke English. “First Aid.” He repeated again, this time with more articulation behind it.  
The young warlock slowly released the grip he had on his neck and Alec breathed a little easier.  
  
_Beep Beep._ The alarm went off and immediately the boy’s hand had token hold of his neck again, this time tighter than before. It actually hurt a little. “Alec!” He heard his mother say more sternly. “You still have the window open don’t you.”

“Yes, I was just about to close it.”

“Well, hurry up! You’ll catch a cold if you don’t.” His mother sighted. “You might have turned 12 yesterday but you still act like a child, sometimes. Come downstairs. Dinner’s ready.” With that said, his mother logged out of the conversion. Alec could have called her out for help. He could have told her about this downworlder gripping his neck tightly, but he didn’t actual think the boy would kill him. Something in his eyes told him, he would back off as soon as the conversation was over. And as it turned out he was right. As soon as his mother had logged off, the boy released him and with a thud feel to the floor.  
The boy was wearing nothing but a hospital gown, Alec noticed. And when he fell to the floor, his left shoulder had become bare. The boy sighed.

“That’s a bullet wound.” Alec had seen them before, a long time ago, but he had never forgotten. He quickly closed the window before heading to the closet, feeling the eyes of the warlock burn on his back and grabbed the first aid kit located at the top of the shelve. 

“Yeah, it just grazed me.” The black haired boy answered back. 

“No way.” Alec said in disbelieve “No one in no.6 would ever shoot a gun at someone else.” This was true, as far as he knew. Guns were for the mundanes in No.3 and No.4 but shadowhunters didn’t use guns and neither did the downworlders.

“There are those who hunt and those who get hunted” The boy said mysteriously, yet as simple as life itself.

Alec had returned to the boy’s side, injecting needle in hand. “I’m not sure I understand.” He wasn’t even sure what a downworlders was doing in No.6 to begin with. As far as he knew there were none. So how did a wounded one ended up here.

“It’s probably better if you don’t know.” He replied. “Anyway, what are you doing with that?” He asked looking at the needle.

“It’s a local anaesthetic.” Alec explained.

“Hold on!” The boy recoiled a bit “what do I need anaesthetics for?”

“I’m going to sew you back up.” Alec said enthusiastically.

“Have you done stitches before?” he asked.

“Of course not.” Alec stated , “But I have studied the basics of vascular suturing.” It was mandatory for all shadowhunters children to learn. They were too young for Iraztes to be placed upon them.  

“Forget it. You are not experimenting on me.” The boy said sternly.

“So what do you supposed we do then?”

The boy sighed. “You’re a weird kid, you know that.” He said out of the blue.

“How come?” He figured the boy in front of him was definitely weirder, but okay.

“You haven’t even asked me my name yet.”

Alec realised he was right. “Oh, I’m Alexander Lightwood, but everyone calls me Alec.”

“Magnus Bane.” _Magnus Bane._ The name sounded far too old for such a young boy. Alec studied the boy’s face. His eyes were truly beautiful, like the yellow of the sun in an autumn sky, Alec thought. He quickly shook his head when he felt his cheek burn a little, when did he become a poet and what was he getting flustered for. “Alright. Since I have no choice.”

They didn’t talked during the procedure. Alec was glad he had a steady hand but he was sure it would still leave a scar. “I thought warlocks could heal themselves.” He asked once he was done.

“Some can. I haven’t learned to yet.” Magnus answered. The boy looked around. “This bed looks comfortable.” He said whilst he yawned.

“You can borrow it, if you want. Just change your clothes first.” Alec stated, he honestly didn’t mind.

“You don’t mind me sleeping your bed?” He asked.

“Of course not.” Alec threw him a piece of clothing.

Magnus caught it and gave it a questionable look. “Not very fashionable.” He commented. “Thanks, though.”

That’s the first time he’s thanked me, Alec thought as he left the room. He did have to get his dinner, before his mother would get suspicious.

Downstairs the telly was on, mom was watching her daily soap again. Though the programme seemed be interrupted by a special message from the Clave.

 _We interrupt your daily program for an emergency message. Last night an inmate escaped from the Gard. He is believed to have fled into Idris._ On the television screen a picture was displayed of this inmate, who Alec immediately recognized as Magnus Bane ,though the clave had successfully altered his demon mark and given the warlock human shaped green eyes. _Since the fugitive is still at large, a lockdown has been put into place. Please remain indoors until further notice._ Underneath the picture was a number VC2015.

“I wonder what the boy did?” His mother commented. “To be implanted with a violence chip at such an age, hardly ever happens.” For some reason the Clave didn’t want the rest of them to know that the boy that had escaped was a warlock. Why was that, Alec wondered. And what was a young warlock doing in the Gard? The Gard was the best guarded prison No.6 had. It was located just outside the wall and was reserved for the biggest criminals. Alec had never been there, he was too young.  
And as far as Alec knew the wall was there to protect them from the evil that lured outside of it. How did a young boy managed to escape the Gard? How did he enter no.6? All sorts of questions were running through his mind, questions he wanted answers too. This boy with the bullet wound, the violence chip and his cat-shaped eyes, couldn’t he destroy his entire world in one day? “What are you day dreaming about?” He mother asked.

“Sorry, mom. I’ve got a report to write. So I’ll eat in my room for tonight.” Alec apologized.

“Always so hard working.” His mother smiled approvingly. “Just like your father.” Alec smiled. He remembered his father, but he didn’t remember loving him, or even liking him. The man was cold, always focussed on his work and very stubborn.

When he got back to his room, Magnus was taking a sip from his tea mug. “VC2015” Alec announced. “It was the television just now. You’re famous.”

“I’m even better in the flesh, right?” He smirked, taking hold of the tray of food Alec had carried with him.

“It’s illegal to be in no.6 without an citizens ID. There are strict checks for them. You won’t be able to escape the clave, you know.” Alec semi-lectured him. Surely handing himself over was the best approach from here on out.

“This city is full of holes. They just have everyone fooled by thinking it’s the ideal city.” He took a bite. “Delicious.” He smiled.

Alec sat down next to him on the bed. “That’s not what I think.” Alec defended “I never thought this city was ideal.” He really didn’t. It was too controlled, too restricted and nothing interesting every happened.

“Man, you really are weird.” He said as he chewed down the last bit of food. “Those are not the words elite, spoiled little shadowhunters are supposed to say.  And now you’re sheltering a fugitive. If they find out, it’ll worse than you imagine.”

“Yeah. It’ll be bad.” Alec had figured that much out already. He just didn’t really care. For some reason he was curious about what the clave would do to him. Plus he wanted to learn more the  warlock in front of him.

“Are you insane or something.” Magnus almost yelled at him, grabbing him by the wrist. “whatever happens to you, has got nothing to do me. I wouldn’t like it if something bad happened to you because of me. I would be like I’d done something horrible by coming here. And my mom always told me never to make trouble for others.”

“Then do you want to leave?” Alec asked.

“No really, it’s still storming outside.”

“You’re contradiction yourself you know.” Alec pointed out.

Magnus yawned at that. “I’m exhausted.”

“You could sleep for a while if you’d like.”

The boy crawled underneath the silken red covers “You really are strange.”

“Magnus?” Alec asked softly.

“Yeah”

“How did you get into No.6?”

“Ah, that’s a secret.” The boy whispered, Alec looked down at him.

“So, you can’t talk about it.” Alec said disappointedly.

“Can you forget something once you’ve heard it?” Magnus asked cryptically “Can you pretend you never knew… You can’t right. So don’t ask and in return I’ll never tell.”

“Huh?” Alec didn’t mind riddles but this hardly was the time for it. “What do mean?”

“About how you opened the window and yelled at the top of your lunges.” Magnus smirked. Alec eyes went wide open. Nobody was supposed to have seen that. He felt his cheek redden with embarrassment. “I was hiding in the garden, when you stuck your head out of the door. You really startled me there.”

“Hey, wait a second.” He really wanted Magnus to stop talking about it.

“I was watching to see what you’d do, but then you started screaming. It startled me again.” Magnus started laughing, though it felt like mocking to Alec. “The face you pulled though, when you screamed. Ahhhhhhhh” He imitated him.

“Shut up.” Alec commanded him as he took a hold of his shoulder, before he knew it however he was flat on his back on the matrass, Magnus on top of him. He was fast, and he was strong. And there was a tiny blue flame ignited in his free hand. The other hand once again places around his neck.

“If I wanted too, you’d be dead by now.” The boy said simply. This was probably true, Alec wouldn’t start his shadowhunter training until coming winter, so right now. Alec was as skilled at fighting as a mundane, unless he had his bow and arrow with him. He was already pretty skilled with those. But they would hardly help him now. Besides he couldn’t have moved if he wanted too, for some reason his body wasn’t functioning.  
  
The boy leaned in closer and Alec felt his heart beat faster. There was a feeling in his chest he couldn’t place. He leaned in closer again until their noses were almost touching and for a second Alec thought the boy might kiss him. A blush rose to his cheeks again. But the warlock simply grinned and released him.

“You are very strong.” He said after clearing his voice. “How did you learn to do that? You must have hit some pressure points.”

Magnus burst out in laughs and threw himself on top of him. “You really are a nutcase!”

His body was burning. “You have a fever.” Alec told him. “You should take some antibiotics.”

“No, thanks. I just need some sleep.” He replied, though he remained on top of him.

“But….” Alec wanted to protest.

“Living people are so warm.” Magnus said softly before he fell asleep. Still mostly on top of him. Alec carefully moved him a little, trying not to wake him up. He didn’t mind the heavy arm around his waist or the breathing in his neck, he did mind that it made his heart pace so fast.

When morning came, the boy was gone, the sliding door open. Alec smiled. He knew Magnus would be alright. He didn’t know how he knew, he just did. And he really hoped that one day they would meet again.


End file.
